


I Love You, Cas

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, blowjob, cas doubts deans love, surprise visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get a surprise visitor, Jess wants to go shopping, and Cas is doubting Dean's love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and kudos!

**_DINGDONG_ **

Dean rolled over in bed, burrowing his head under Cas’s pillow.

**_DINGDONG_ **

Dean moaned and pulled the covers farther up his head.

**_DIIIIIIIIINGDONGKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_ **

“Dean, door.” Cas muttered, half asleep.

Dean groaned and kicked the covers off. The clock on his bedside table read 4:28am as he climbed out of bed and reached for a shirt. Who was at their door so early in the morning?

**_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_ **

Grumbling about stupid people and cold mornings, Dean made his way to the door. The second he had it opened just a bit a whirlwind of red darted under his arm. He felt a heavy bag hit him and he cursed, whirling on whoever had just forced their way into his house.

“Charlie?” Dean asked incredulously.

Charlie closed the front door and locked it. “I was getting worried when no one answered. I thought that maybe you moved or something.”

Dean watched in shock as Charlie pulled a laptop out of her bag along with a bunch of other electronic devices that he could never hope to name. She laid everything out on the coffee table, as if a visit at 4 in the morning was normal. Which in fact, it was not. Dean hadn’t seen Charlie for over two years.

“You don’t have any hidden cameras outside do you, Dean?” Charlie asked, tapping away at her laptop, “I didn’t get a chance to really look, but I didn’t see any.”

“Uh, no.” Dean replied, stepping away from the front door. “What are you doing here? Don’t get me wrong, it’s great to see you and all, but why are you here?”

Charlie looked up at Dean for the first time since she had barged in and tried for a smile, but Dean saw right through it. He crossed his arms, “What did you do? Are you on the run again?”

“Welllll,” Charlie began, slowly sinking down to the couch. “I may have hacked into one of the government’s databases and may have them tracking my every move. But don’t worry. I’m off their radar now.”

Dean ran a hand down his face. This wouldn’t be the first time Charlie had gotten into trouble like this. He had known her since he was little and she was like the little sister he had never wanted. Over the years Dean had become the only person Charlie would come to with her problems.

“Just make sure the feds don’t find you while you’re here.”

Charlie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Dean, “Thanks, man, I won’t be any trouble at all.”

Dean kissed the top of her head, “You’re always trouble.”

Charlie laughed and sat back down, turning her attention to her laptop.

“I’m going back to bed, help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” Dean called as he left the living room.

In bed, Cas was knocked out cold. Dean smiled at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend who could sleep through anything. He crawled under the covers and Cas readjusted himself so that his arms were wrapped around Dean’s waist.

 

It wasn’t until about 9 o’clock when Cas finally woke up. The smell of eggs and bacon and coffee wafted into the bedroom. Cas climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall. Expecting Dan to be cooking in the kitchen, Cas was surprised to find a spunky redhead dancing while scrambling eggs, humming something that sounded very much like Hedwig’s theme song from Harry Potter.

Before Cas could run to fond Dean the redhead turned and gave him a big smile. “You must be Castiel. It’s nice to finally meet you. Here have some breakfast.”

The spunky redhead placed a plate on the table and grabbed Cas’s hand, pulling him to the table. “Um, I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“I’m Charlie,” she said as she poured Cas some coffees. “We’ve never officially met, but Dean always talked about you.”

“Awesome, breakfast.” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, his hair wet from a shower. He kissed Cas before sitting down, “This looks great, Charlie.”

“So, um, are you staying with us, Charlie?” Cas asked, still not sure what to make of her.

“If you guys’ll have me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Dean said around a mouthful of eggs. “Charlie was the one at the door this morning,” he said to Cas, “I was going to tell you, but you sleep like a rock.”

“Well, welcome to our little family.” Cas said, smiling at the redhead.

“Thank you,” Charlie smiled back, “Oh, Dean, I’ll need to install a few things around the house so that I’m really off the feds radar.”

Cas nearly spit out his coffee, “Feds?”

“Yeah, Charlie’s on the run right now, but don’t worry, babe, she knows what she’s doing.” Dean said, squeezing Cas arm reassuringly.

Before Cas could reply to housing someone who was on the run from the feds his phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey, Cas, it’s Jess.”

“Hey, what’s up?” Cas answered.

“I was just wondering if you’d go Christmas shopping with me. I still need to find something for Dean and I was hoping you could help me out.” Jess said on the other line.

Dean reached over and tried to snag some of Cas’s bacon, but Cas swatted his hand away.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be over in half an hour.” Cas replied.

“Thanks so much.”

“Who was that?” Dean asked, stabbing Cas’s eggs with his fork.

“Jess, she wants to go Christmas shopping.” Cas said pushing his plate in front of Dean who happily ate what he hadn’t.

“Make sure to get me something expensive.” Dean called as Cas left to get dressed.

 

“Do you think Dean would rather have a red tool box or a black one?” Jess asked as she and Cas browsed up and down the aisles.

“His old one was red.”

Jess sighed, “A tool box doesn’t really seem like a good gift. What else does Dean want, Cas?”

Cas shrugged, “Dean is the worst person to shop for. He never asks for anything.”

“Sam’s the same way.” Jess said, reaching for the red tool box.

Cas quickly pulled it down from the shelf for her and placed it in their buggy. “You shouldn’t be lifting heavy stuff.”

Jess only stuck her tongue out and pushed the buggy down the aisle. “I think I’ll get Dean a gift card too.”

After the two had finished shopping they stopped at a local coffee shop for a drink. “So, Cas.” Jess said leaning across the table. “Are you and Dean getting married anytime soon?”

Cas looked down. He had tried talking to Dean about them getting married since they’ve been together for five years now, but Dean always found a way to change the subject. “I don’t know. I want to.”

“Why don’t you propose?”

“I would,” Cas said sadly, “But I’m scared Dean will turn me down. He doesn’t really see getting married something we need to do.”

Jess took Cas’s hand, “I don’t think Dean would ever turn you down.”

 “Sometimes I feel like we are drifting apart. What if he doesn’t want to get married because he doesn’t’ see us staying together forever?”

“Cas, sweetie,” Jess paused until Cas turned his sad blue eyes up to her. “I’ve seen the way that Dean looks at. There is no way in hell that Dean would ever stop loving you. As long as I’ve known Dean, I’ve never seen him love someone half as much as he loves you.”

Cas smiled, “You really think so?”

“I know so.”

Cas nodded, knowing that Jess was right. He drove Jess back to Mary’s to find that Charlie had made her way there and was hanging out with Sam and Mary. Jess asked Cas to stay, but he wanted to go home to Dean.

The second Cas walked into the door he was attacked by some very hungry lips.

“Dean,” he tried to say, but Dean’s tongue got in the way.

When Dean finally pulled back so he could breathe Cas saw that he looked angry. “Dean?’

“Jess told me that you were doubting how much I love you.” he growled.

“I wasn—“ Dean didn’t let him finish, smashing their lips together again.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean said, yanking Cas’s scarf and coat off.

“I have always loved you,” he snarled as Cas’s shirt was ripped off, a few buttons bouncing off the wall as they fell.

“I will always love you.” Dean growled, emphasizing his words by biting Cas’s bottom lip. His hands fell to Cas’s belt buckle and made short work of unbuckling it.

Cas shuddered at the feel of Dean’s hands as they slipped inside his pants. His hands clenched at the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean grabbed roughly at Cas’s shaft making him gasp.

“Cas, I love you more than words can say.” Dean murmured. He licked at Cas’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way up and down from Cas’s collar bone to his chin. He bit lightly at Cas’s sensitive spot right below his ear and sucked at the skin on Cas’s chin, leaving behind a big sloppy hickey.

“Dean.” Cas moaned feeling his pants being pulled down.

Dean kissed and licked and bit at Cas’s skin as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. With one swift yank Dean freed Cas’s erection from his boxers. Cas trembled as his cock was met with cool air. It wasn’t cold for long. Dean kissed the tip before wrapping his mouth around Cas completely.

Cas moaned again, leaning back against the front door for stability. He looked down at where Dean’s head was bobbing back and forth. He ran a hand through that dirty blond hair loving the feel of Dean’s mouth. He hummed around Cas sending vibrations all through Cas’s body.

“Dean!” Cas cried just as he came. Dean didn’t even flinch, swallowing all of Cas’s cum.

Dean stood up and placed his hands on Cas’s heaving chest. He kissed him slowly, the salty taste of Cas’s cum still on his tongue.

“I love you, Cas. Don’t ever doubt that.” Dean said staring deep into Cas’s blue blue eyes.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I you liked you should check out the rest of this series, it all flows together


End file.
